Ghost in DNA Chapter 2 Lunch
by PrimM.PrimP
Summary: A continuation of my fan fiction spin-off series. Includes Dash but I didn't add his name. will upload more chapters as soon as I can. Prim tries to find answers of why ghost find her interesting. A fight breaks out between Prim and ghost's. Love blossoms between Prim and Tucker even though they only known each other for a little while.


_**Chapter 2**_

_**Lunch**_

**The day flew by and before I knew it "Lunchtime!" the kids in my Spelling class screamed as the lunch bell rang. Half deaf I wrote down the homework assignment before I calmly got up and exited the room. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were waiting for me as I exited Spelling. "Hi." Tucker said as his face lit up as he saw me.**

"**Hey." I said, walking to them. I stood there and Tucker just stared at me. "Tucker, your mouth is open and your gonna drool." Sam said, disgusted by Tucker. I only had two classes with Tucker and none with his friends so far. But all my classes I was in had an unscheduled, unsuspected super cold draft. Tucker closed his mouth. I looked at Danny who was smiling. "How can you live with your ability?" it didn't mean to say it. It just popped out of my mouth. Danny got shifty, his eyes going left and right. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a obvious faked puzzled tone. But before I could answer Sam intervened and said "Uh, guys? We are going to miss lunch." She started walking and I followed her, trying not to say anything else that might offend anyone. Tucker and Danny followed behind us. "How does she know about me?" I could hear Danny ask Tucker even though he was trying to be quiet.**

"**I might have told her on the way to Math."**

**Tucker answered as quietly as he could.**

"**What!? Tucker you know that's a secret." **

"**She saw you in History when you did that ghost breath. So I told her your story. Why? Is that some sort of crime?" But before Danny could answer we reached the crowded cafeteria doors. We got in line even though I had my own lunch. I didn't want to be the odd girl out. But I discovered as I entered the cafeteria a lot of people brought their own lunch and were eating it, watching the people in line fighting for the food and to get to their table first. "Forget World wars. A school lunch fight is much more entertaining." I said as I grabbed a lunch tray. Tucker stifled a laugh. I continued walking as the lunch ladies put blobs and blobs of unidentified food in shape of mashed potatoes. Exiting the lunch after the last blob of food was put on my tray, I ran into a big strong jock guy, causing me to fall backwards. The food went flying and fell on me, as the jock turned around. "You gonna eat that?" the jock laughed as I got up, brushing the food out of my hair where most of it had landed. I rolled my eyes into my head and spoke in the deepest scariest voice I could muster "You shall now be cursed for eternity." My mom said I always had a dramatic flare and she was right. I walked past the jock. Other students whispered behind my back as I walked to the only open table. My friends came over, holding their trays. "What?" I asked in my normal voice.**

"**You still have a blob of food on your shoulder." Sam said as she, Danny, and Tucker sat down, putting their trays on the table. "Oh, thanks." I said as I flicked the glob off my shoulder. **

"**Sorry 'bout your lunch. But then again the food is horrible anyway." Sam said gloomy, poking the food blobs with her fork. I could see clearly that she didn't like the food choices. "It ok. My mom made me some food." I said, digging trough my bag and finding my lunch. As I pulled out the contents of my lunch out of the bag Danny said "Did you really see my breath in history?" at first I was confused about what he was talking about. But I remembered quickly "Yes. I've also noticed that the room got cold." **

"**Yea. Those were ghost trying to get my attention."**

**"Well if they were trying to get your attention then why have they been following me from each class? The ones that you're not in." I asked pointing out my encounters through out the day as i took a bite of my peanut butter and banana sandwich. Danny would've answered but a puff of smoke came out of his mouth following by a sudden coldness. Shivering, I looked around and I noticed that my friends and the other students had started shivering as well. I set down my sandwich to use my hands to try to warm up my arms. Even my long hair couldn't warm me up. **

** Looking at the air vents I noticed that there was green glowing transparent goo with red eyes and closed mouths, covering all of the vents. No one else noticed because they were to busy trying to get warm. Trying to ignore the cold I got up and ran to the food line where the serving spoons were. Not knowing if it would work I grabbed the nearest spoon full of food and threw it at the first vent I saw. The vent clanged from the spoon and the goo let out a horrible screech then exploded all over the cafeteria, onto the food, my friends, and the other students, except where me and the lunch ladies were. A blast of heat come out of the now freed vent while almost all of the girls got up and started running around, screaming while most of the guys just sat there not knowing what to do. **

** I grabbed another spoon and threw it at another green goo covering the air vents. I did it again and again till all the goop was gone from the vents and the hot air slowly returning . The girls were still screaming and running around when the principal or what I assumed was the principal entered and said, loudly over the screaming in a shocked tone "Jumping Jupiter's!" it made the girls stop running around and screaming. All the students including me, my friends, and the lunch ladies turned our head to the tall semi-plump bald guy who seemed to be in charge. "What is going on in here?!" he said, with a raised voice looking at everyone near the tables. The cafeteria was quiet except for the sound of the air coming from the vents and the slight rain that had started outside. "Uh, food fight?" I said, quickly dumping a platter of food on myself to prove my point. The guy turned his head to me. "And who started this food fight, Ms. Mills?" he asked me, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I don't know, sir. I was in line when it broke out." I lied. Looking at me then at the other students he decided that my false story was true to him. "Alright but if I hear anymore screaming, then detention for all of you!" he said, as he left the cafeteria. After the doors shut I let out the breath I was holding. After what seemed like and eternity someone said behind me. "Did you just lie to vice principal/ English teacher Mr. Lancer?" I gasped. But as I turned around I saw that it was Tucker covered in green goo. "Tucker! Geez don't scare me. Yes I did lie. I didn't know if he knew about ghost or not." I answered. **

"**Well he does, so you know for next time ." Tucker replied, as he handed me a napkin. **

"**Oh, thanks." I said, taking it and wiping the food off my face. "You could use one you know." I said getting the last of the food from my face, clothes, and hair. "What? A food fight?" Tucker said, chuckling.**

"**No, a napkin. You have "ghost" on your cap and glasses."**

"**Oh, thanks." he said as he took off his glasses and grabbed a piece of his shirt to clean them. But his shirt was covered in goo. "Here." I said putting down the napkin and getting out my handkerchief, which was in my left pocket, and handing it to Tucker. "Thanks." he said, brushing my hand slightly before taking it. "Uh, yeah, sure, no problem." I said staring down, blushing. I was going to say something but my phone buzzed in my pant pocket. Wondering who would text me at school I took it out. **

** It was my mom. **


End file.
